Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Computers, and in particular the fairly recent boom of digital photography and cinematography, have changed the entire photography and movie industries. For example, instead of having to carry large, bulky shoulder mounted cameras in order to film an event, many people are now able to capture high-quality HD video using only their mobile phone. The increased ease with which video and images can be captured has led to an explosion in the amount of shared multimedia content. Users will often post videos or photos to social media websites, email them to friends, or otherwise share them.
As more people share their multimedia content, there is an increased interest in editing and otherwise personalizing the multimedia content before it is shared. Adjusting relatively simple aspects of a digital image or video, such as color, provides many users with highly desirable tools for editing their digital images. Additional, tools are desirable for improving digital images and videos, such as the ability to incorporate movement within a digital image or additional movement effects into a video file.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.